Via's sidequest
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: Introduces a new factor of her Knighthood, with some new and old characters! This is a bonus fic to my fans, so enjoy!
1. Smileys on the computer?

((Hey peoples, it's me, FlamingSmileyFace, or if you know me on neopets.com, selphie_tilmitt. Bear with me here people, my keyboard's space bar has begun to go, so if there aren't spaces where there should be, ignore them!!! Mmmkay, so anyway, this is a somewhat reward to my faithful Elemental Dragons readers. This story may not have, -as- much work put into it as my others, but I just love the thought of adding a new character. I know right now my series is still running, or maybe not if you're reading this late, but I really wanted to write this. Yes, I am adding a new feature to the dragoons. That's your reward, the preview of a new feature. Uhhhmm.. Please enjoy the story I guess..don't expect to see it in the neopian times though, like I said, this is a bonus! As for all my FF.net readers (hah, all 2 of them!!) I'll add more stuff soon.Oh yeah ^o^ Another added bonus is my commentary throughout the story! ^~ Mwahahaha!!! And if you're wondering, yes I did get FFX, you'll probly figure it out though..))*Bonus bonus:Faq at the end of this story!*  
  
Viator sat, gaping at her computer. (Admantine has insisted they get a better computer, so she could keep in touch with the teachers/contacts she had around the world.) The fire shoyru continued to blink at the screen, which had -out of nowhere!- burst into a large, colorful array of smiley faces, and a single message repeated across the screen.  
  
"I WANNA MEET YOU!" was all the message that constantly blinked on screen said.  
  
"I'm in deep.." sighed Viator, scooting the chair out from the desk. She looked quickly over her shoulder, seeing nothing but the closed door of the study, she sighed again. "All I did was go online, and this happens? Addy's gonna destroy me!"  
  
Assuming the worst, Viator flipped the computer off, and scooted out of the study. Naturally, she tripped over her sister in the hallway.  
  
"Aiyee!" squealed Harle_quin, the faerie poogle toppled onto her head. Her bluna, Frostbite, went sailing into another room.  
  
"Eh..sorry Harle!" Laughed Viator, pointing at her upsidedown sister. Grinning again as her sister pulled herself up, and whizzed after her missing petpet, Viator continued down the long hallway.  
  
Emerging into the large living room, Viator spotted her fire acara sister Admantine seated atop their plush armchair.  
  
"Done?" was all she queried as Viator moved towards the kitchen.  
  
"Naturally!" lied Viator, sliding into the kitchen.  
  
WhiteSilver, the faerie cybunny, was busily chopping carrots for their dinner.  
  
"Ah,just in time Via! You can set the table!"  
  
"Actually..just came to grab an apple!!!" said Viator, dashing to the fridge, and back out of the kitchen, before her sister could argue.  
  
When she got back into the living room, she watched Admantine lift herself from the chair, and begin in the direction of the hall.  
  
"Uhm..where are you going?" blinked Viator, swallowing loudly.  
  
"To check my mail. I'm supposed to find out when the next shipment of books is coming in for me to translate.." Said Admantine, continuing to the hall.  
  
Viator's eyes widened at that statement, and she decided quickly, that it might be better if she went out to eat tonight.  
  
Before Admantine could turn to say anything else, Viator had bolted for the door, as she so often did! Like a burst of lightning, she was out on the lawn, and into the air.  
  
"Phew.." sighed the shoyru as she rose into the clouds, soaring towards Neopia central.  
  
She landed quietly in a busy street. Pets of all sizes bumped into her, sending her into a fit of anger.  
  
She was about to trample a large Jetsam that had pushed her aside, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Be more patient!" Laughed the silver shoyru.  
  
"Easy for you to say Alana.." sighed Viator, grinning at her friend. "I just can't get used to these crowds.."  
  
"Well, nothing to do about that.." grinned Alana, tugging on Viator's arm. "I came out here to get a few ingredients for a new dish, but I've decided to have dinner. I assume that's why you're here too?"  
  
"Yeah..I've decided that it's been a while since I last spurged on food!"  
  
Alana waved her hand at Viator, and smirked. "Well, I'll show you a nice place.."  
  
And Viator followed loudly behind her, as they headed down a busy intersection.  
  
After stuffing themselves on Neggs, parfaits, cheeseburgers, and various other junkfoods, both Alana and Viator emerged from the restaurant.  
  
"I'm stuffed!" sighed Viator happily.  
  
"Told you the chocolate here can't be beaten!" Laughed Alana, taking a step forward. "It's getting dark..I best get home. Trunks is probly wondering where I went."  
  
"Yeah, Addy's probly over the computer mishap by now.." sighed Viator. "See you later.."  
  
"Mmmhm!" grinned Alana, as she waved. Viator smiled again, and began walking down the street.  
  
As she walked, the street light flickered on, and she realized how little people there were walking the streets.  
  
"Must be reverse vampires.." she giggled to herself as she passed an electronics store.  
  
Turning, she grinned up at the 50 TV's in the window. All were playing the big Food Club match.  
  
"Got 50 points riding on that.." she grinned.  
  
Suddenly, the TVs flickered, turning to snow.  
  
"Eh?" gasped Viator, staring up at the screens. Her jaw dropped as she watched the snow clear away, to a large smiley face.  
  
Again, that large haunting message appeared on the screen. In bright, large, colorful letters, it danced about the screen.  
  
"I WANNA MEETYOU!"  
  
Then, unlike before, a large X appeared, landing on a small map.  
  
"Why is everything in the forest!!" yelled Viator, throwing up her arms in anger.  
  
"JUST COME!" was the response.  
  
Viator only blinked, deciding she might as well destroy whatever was plaguing her. (And causing her to miss the rest of the Food Club match!)  
  
Again, she took the air, heading in the direction of the forest. 


	2. Lupes? You must be kidding..

((Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger! ^~ ON WITH THE STORY!!))  
  
**magical writing powers**  
  
Viator landed with a soft 'thump' in the middle of a clearing. She stood quietly, glancing at her surroundings. The moon was already beginning to rise, casting odd shadows through the trees.  
  
"Creepy.." was all Viator muttered, as she shivered from the cold. "Dur..I'm a fire dragoon!" She lightly smacked her face.  
  
Turning in concentration, she flicked a small fireball into her hand. She held it up, and smiled happily as it warmed her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard soft giggling coming from the trees encircling her. Neither the moon, nor fireball cast enough light to see in them, and all Viator could do, was turn in the direction she thought was right.  
  
"Who's there?!" she shouted into the trees, raising the fireball into the air.  
  
Slowly, the laughter increased, and Viator spun slowly to view all the trees.  
  
She began to become afraid, and started towards the nearest side of the clearing.  
  
When she approached the tree, a dark figure fell down, sending Viator reeling in fear.  
  
"There you are!" giggled the shadow, grinning broadly at Viator.  
  
She got up, and angrily flung the fireball forward in her hands, lighting up the dark figure. She frowned at the starry shoyru that hung loosely from a branch in the tree.  
  
"Who are YOU!?" shouted Viator, gritting her teeth in anger.  
  
The shoyru merely smiled, and flipped casually out of the tree. Grinning dumbly, it landed infront of Viator.  
  
"Well?" She frowned, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"My naaaame isss.Radicalus Serephimius Telgar Popula Starry eyed Gazer. But, RadicalStargazer for short, and Rad for short short.!" Grinned the shoyru, leaning forward to grin at Viator.  
  
"Ugh.." Viator took a step back, and stared at the starry shoyru. She was shorter then Viator, and her yellow eyes flashed with a hidden motive. The only thing she wore, was a small laptop computer strapped to her shoulder.  
  
((Yes! All you Cowboy Bebop fans! Guess who Rad was based on! MWAHAHAHA!))  
  
Viator frowned down at the young shoyru. "Are you the one who invited me here??"  
  
"Yes, Rad invited you here Vi-vi!" laughed Rad, speaking in an obvious third person.  
  
"Excuse me?!" demanded Viator.  
  
"Rad knows alllllllll about you Vi-vi! She knows that you're the fire Dragoon to Ignus, the Great Fire Dragon. Rad also knows about the other dragoons and dragons! Ethine, and Murikaze, and Dethonis!" With that, Rad burst into giggles again, still grinning dumbly up at Viator's astonished look.  
  
"H-how do you know THAT?!" demanded Viator, stomping her foot in the dirt.  
  
Rad merely grinned again, and tapped her computer. "I know lots.."  
  
"I made sure of that.." said a voice in the darkness.  
  
Viator turned, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"WHY not?! Let's make sure this party gets more and more aggravating! Why not add a sneaky demon to the mix??"  
  
With that, Mythril_Javelin appeared in a sudden flash of purple light. As usual, his eyes were closed, and he was grinning.  
  
"Did you create her??" demanded Viator, grabbing the desert shoyru's shoulders, and shaking him violently.  
  
"Actually, no. I just guided her to you!" grinned Mythril, opening a flashing purple eye.  
  
"It's true!" cried Rad, grabbing Viator's tail.  
  
"Like I'm gonna trust either of you!" yelled Viator, lifting Mythril into the air by his shoulders.  
  
Mythril merely grinned again, and disappeared in another flash of light. Unbeknownst to Rad or Viator, he reappeared in the branch of a nearby tree.  
  
"Stupid namagomi.." sighed Viator, flopping to the ground.  
  
"Vi-vi.." said Rad, tugging on Viator's tail.  
  
"Go awaay.." moaned Viator, closing her eyes to ignore her.  
  
"Okay Vi-vi. Whatever you say!" grinned Rad, stepping aside.  
  
"Eh??" frowned Viator, turning her head to look at the starry shoyru. Again, to her surprise, she stared eye to eye with a large gray lupe.  
  
"ACK!" Shouted Viator, leaping to her feet. The lupe jumped back in readiness, drool dripping from it's large fangs.  
  
"You'll make a perfect gift to my pack!" Snarled the lupe, licking it's lips at Viator. "Don't try to fight.I'm alpha male to my pack for a reason!"  
  
"You expect a dragoon not to fight?" spat Viator, reaching into subspace to grab her attack fork.  
  
"Peh! More fun for me!" grinned the Lupe, extending it's large claws.  
  
Viator could tell this fight would be no walk in the park. She hadn't her Sages around to create her armor, nor had she been prepared for this battle. And it was true, this lupe was a leader for a reason.  
  
As she was scanning his strengths, the lupe lunged forward to attack.  
  
"Argh!" Yelled Viator, thrusting her attack fork into the air, causing the lupe's gaping jaw to wrap around the long handle.  
  
Backflipping, Viator flung her arms forward, sending a large fireball at the lupe, who was still struggling to get his fangs unstuck from the attack fork.  
  
Hearing the loud yowl from the lupe, Viator zipped forward, grabbing up her fork from the ground, she rolled to the side to avoid a swift claw.  
  
"You'll regret that!" howled the lupe, brushing his burnt fur. Viator was about to reply with a witty remark, but was sidetracked by another lupe paw slashing her shoulder.  
  
She whirled quickly, to catch a glimpse of dozens of glowing lupe eyes staring back at her. As she blinked at them, another claw lashed out at her. Though she lunged back, a second claw caught her wing, scraping it badly.  
  
"Coward! You're letting your pack fight me too!!" snarled Viator, rushing towards the pack leader. He merely dodged out the way of her clumsily executed attack.  
  
"We needed something to keep us entertained!" laughed the gray lupe, leaping forward.  
  
"Argh!" was all Viator could get out. She had dodged the large claw of a stone lupe, and landed in the middle of the Gray lupe's attack. He struck her hard enough to send her flying backwards into a tree.  
  
She smashed into it with great force, sliding to the bottem, Viator looked up to see the lupe pack assemble, and begin advancing on her.  
  
"Vi-vi!" yelled a voice next to her. Turning her aching head, Viator spotted Rad appearing from beside the tree.  
  
Viator blinked at the shoyru, about to protest. She was caught off guard at Rad's flashing eyes.  
  
Closing her eyes, Viator clenched her fists and allowed all her power to gather around her.  
  
Seeing the pure red energy form around the fire shoyru, the gray lupe backed away slightly, unsure of what was going to happen.  
  
"OUTBREAK!" yelled Viator and Rad at the same time.  
  
((Note the FFX influence here people..))  
  
Viator's eyes snapped open, as she felt the great burst of energy. "Dragoon lancer!!!" she shouted, standing up. She spun her attack fork wildly in the air, and tossed it upwards.  
  
As the lupes were gawking at this odd display, Viator used her energy to burst forward through them. As she emerged on the other end of the pack, she lifted her arm and caught the attack fork.  
  
The lupes all turned, to attack, but they were too slow. In another blur of firey energy, Viator dashed through the group, slashing and flipping here and there.  
  
She reached the tree again, and kneeled as the power wore off. As it was fading away, Viator turned to look at the stunned lupes, who had turned to gawk at her.  
  
Like dominos, the pack began to topple over in pain. When it got to the gray lupe, he groaned loudly as he fell to the ground and reeled in pain.  
  
"No..way.." moaned the Lupe, struggling to get up. The rest of the pack rose, and darted into the woods, tails between their legs. The gray lupe, snarled at Viator one last time, before taking off after.  
  
"Pushover.." grinned Viator, spinning her attack fork once more, before it disappeared into subspace. She kneeled to catch her breath, as she heard Rad shout.  
  
"YOU WERE GREAT VI-VI!" and the starry shoyru ran over to the tried fire shoyru.  
  
Viator merely smirked at Rad, and sat on the cold ground.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do.." she sighed.  
  
"Allow me.." came the the voice of Mythril, as he jumped from an above branch.  
  
"As long as someone explains.." sighed Viator, resting her head in her hands. Blinking up at the desert shoyru standing above her, and the starry shoyru beside her. 


	3. Explanation. FINALLY!

((Stoopid space bar!!!!))  
  
"Well," sighed Mythril, taking a long breath to prepare to launch into along explanation. "Rad is a very special shoyru. Incase you didn't NOTICE, she was the one who triggered you're "outbreak" attack." And he held up a finger for emphasis. "Rad is the product of the four elemental gridlines coming into contact with a specific power point.."  
  
"Mmhmm.." nodded Viator, examining the starry shoyru again. Rad merely continued to grin dumbly.  
  
"The last time so much equal amounts of elemental power was exhumed was.."  
  
"When we re-sealed the darkness dragon.." sighed Viator, beginning to understand.  
  
"Exactly!" grinned Mythril, continuing. "Rad was formed when the powers combined. It was a somewhat signal that the elemental powers were balanced again, and that the Limit breaks could be re-acquired."  
  
"Limit what?"  
  
"What you called an "outbreak". It's another bonus of being a dragoon.But, the long and short of it is, Rad is an extremely important factor of elemental balance. Though she seems a bit.odd.She has the intelligence of Marina. If you didn't already know who sent you all those messages.."  
  
"Aaah..I see.." Nodded Viator.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What do I do with her then?" frowned Viator, blinking at Rad, who was still grinning dumbly.  
  
"Absolutly nothing!" grinned Mythril, resting a hand on Rad's shoulder. "To ensure that you don't abuse this power, I'm supposed to take her back to my boss!"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Viator, leaping up. Gasping with surprise, she fell back down in fatigue.  
  
"Yes, see! IT takes a lot of power!" Laughed Mythril. "But it should be a great asset to you and the other dragoons. But I can't just let you -have- so much power!"  
  
"Augh." sighed Viator, unable to move.  
  
"You'll see Rad again!" laughed Mythril, opening a purple eye.  
  
"I-I'll kill you Mythril.." frowned Viator, falling back onto the tree.  
  
"We'll see.." he grinned.  
  
"Bye-bye Vi-vi!" cried Rad. "Rad will see you again soon! Promise!"  
  
"You..can't do that Mythril. The dragons will have your hide! They're very vehement when it comes to things that make their dragoons stronger!"  
  
"Ah, like they weren't mad at me already.." grinned Mythril. "It's not like we demons can use this power. We just don't want you using it! Or my boss doesn't atleast. And you can't refuse the boss!"  
  
"You.." began Viator, reaching a hand out to grab him. Before she could sit up, both Rad and Mythril had disappeared in another brilliant flash of purple light.  
  
Viator sighed under the moonlight, leaning back to regain her energy.  
  
"And so begins, yet another chapter of my knighthood. Why won't anyone tell me the whole truth??"  
  
((There you have it folks! My bonus fic! Enjoy, but don't expect too much! Now you know where Rad came from. And you'll also know where outbreaks come from when I use them in upcoming fics! LoL! XD  
  
~FlamingSmileyFace/selphie_tilmitt))  
  
OH! The faq! The most popular questions people ask me! (Hopefully now they won't ask me!)  
  
Where do you get your ideas????  
  
Uhmmm..pretty much everywhere. Too bad my ideas aren't being exploited to their full potential. But HEY, I plan on making money off them someday! MWAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Can my pet be a Dragoon???  
  
Sadly, NO! There are only 4 dragoons!! And they were already decided a while ago. I ran that Dragon Sage contest, and if you didn't enter, too bad. There won't be any more offers like that for a while. So deal.  
  
Can my pet be in your story?  
  
I dunno? Have I ever Rped with you?  
  
Can I be your neofriend/join your guild?  
  
No to the first one. I don't accept neofriends anymore. The random people that kept neofriending my out of the blue REALLY started to annoy the heck outta me! As for my guild, you must ask me first. Sadly, I don't just let random people in. Don't make me switch it to a private guild!  
  
What have you gotten out of all these stories?? Money? Rare items?  
  
I WISH! Well, I get a way to express my creativity, and have it published to millions of people. Not to mention all my great friends/fans. They're really what keeps me going..otherwise I would have written books, and charged instead! (Can you imagine Viator as a human?)  
  
What is it with the light/darkness dragons? Were you TRYING to make that confusing?  
  
YES! XD What's a story without a good plot? What's so tough about the two most powerful dragons warring on another plane of existence so they can't destroy the world?  
  
Will they ever come back? If so, can my pet be the sage/dragoon?  
  
Oo'' come back? Wha? Don't get too ahead of yourself..  
  
Can you help me write a good story? All mine are refused! Please?  
  
I like writing as much as the next person. But it isn't really -your- story if I'm writing it, is it? As for help, I don't normally tend to have time, what with school and a social life and all. And being refused is no big shame.  
  
How long will your Dragoon series go on?  
  
I dunno. Whenever I get bored with it, and want to finish. Which darn well may be never!  
  
Your writing sucks! Put my boss pet in there as the strongest entity on the planet! All the dragons love him!  
  
Really? Viator would love to test your theory in the battledome!  
  
Haha! You have less trophies then -insert user name here-!  
  
Good for them. You never know, I probly know them already.  
  
No, seriously. Where DO you get your ideas? And what do you think of the context they're used in?  
  
I get my ideas from past experiences. Video games, anime, books, manga, CDs, pretty much everything. I do listen to music when I write, it helps me get emotions right. Don't get me wrong, I try not to blatantly steal plot lines, that's just wrong. If you think I do, good for you. I'm also an avid artist, anything that isn't in writing, is in my sketchbook.  
  
As for the context..yes Neopets is just a way to get my writing out there for people to enjoy. I do hope to someday be a paid writer. (I'm not up to par with them yet though) As for neopets in general, I've always been the one to stick up for it in my past years of playing, but even -I'm- beginning to get frustrated with the things that go on! The boards/shops/spamming/rampent scamming is really beginning to get to me. But the fans/friends/my pets have really kept me there. I already told my fans that if I get too sick of it, I'm gonna re-write/edit/fix up ALL my stories, and re-release them somewhere else with human characters. Hey, if I can be paid for my ideas, why not? But for now, I'ma small fry, with a big imagination!!  
  
How do you get past the final Sephiroth in FF7??  
  
O_O;;;; Ach..I'd equip Knights of the round to Cloud, and head into battle with your secondary fighter, (Faves of mine are RedXIII and Vincent) with Bahamut-Zero on 4X summon. Bring in your healer too, and have a perfect all materia hooked up to the cure. X-potions, and turbo-ethers are especially helpful. When you enter battle, use your summons, even if Sephy has his barrier up, that's atleast a good 13,000 right there. I'd recommend having over 8,000 hp too. When Sephy floats into the air, use whatever and heal until he casts his funky pluto spell. (That's what I call it! XD) Then use a megalixer. Repeat and stuff, normally he's dead for me BEFORE he casts that spell. There, you're done..  
  
How do you get the good ending in Chrono Cross??  
  
@_@;;; Why am I answering this here??  
  
Well, go into battle with Lavos (Sp? I'm a little rusty with CC) Attack until he starts using his elemental spells. Make sure they go in a specific order (I can't remember it, sorry!) Then cast the Chrono Cross. It'll play out the elements like music, and you'll free the Princess.  
  
WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
X-x try www.neopets.com buddy.sheesh..  
  
Finish -insert one of my non-finished fics in here- before you write anymore of these!  
  
I do them whenever I want. Nyah! 


End file.
